Legacy of the Speed
is an American action-adventure-science fiction-fantasy comic book series based on Collin the Speedy Boy, being published by since July 9th, 2019. Synopsis In FingerTown, Caitlin Brady is officially the new heroine of the region as she tries to keep peace through FingerTown with the help of her best friend. While they travel across the region, they meet new friends but also new threats as they have to come together to stop evil. Characters Main *'Caitlin Brady/Caitlin the Speedy Girl' - Collin and Evelynn's adventurous daughter who loves to explore and learn about new stuff about FingerTown and her father's past. Much like her father, she has superhuman speed and like her mother, she can be quite naïve sometimes. *'Charlotte LaCross' - Triston and Alexis' lazy daughter who is Caitlin's best friend (later girlfriend) and prefers to stay at home and relax while playing Grand Theft Otter, occasionally showing interest in some adult stuff. Despite not having speed, she is quite fit and wields an energy gun. Supporting *'Collin Brady' - Caitlin's father who now works as a negotiator between other lands and TBD. **'Tommy the Oppossum' - TBD **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' - TBD *'Evelynn Brady (née Rodriguez)' - Caitlin's mother who is now a TBD. **'Abygal' - TBD *'Triston LaCross' - TBD *'Alexis LaCross (née Doll)' - Charlotte's mother who TBD. *'Matthew Leston' - TBD *'Jayden Leston' - Matthew's TBD adoptive mother who now runs Voodoo's potion shop with her wife and often TBD. *'Courtnei Leston (née Paintders)' - TBD *'Eve Crowell/The Canary' - TBD *'Maddie Crowell' - TBD * Antagonists *'/Claudius/' - Bryte and Eli's sadistic son who inherited his mother's intelligence and his father's sense of humor, aiming to conquer the world by using many machines and tools. **'Suckla' - Fang Suckle's crazy daughter who often tries to impress Claudius, having some crush on him. **to Elefishes *'Taylor' - Zane's maniac daughter who has a desire for chaos and destruction, finding a perfect match on Caitlin. *'Gurkha' - TBD **'Sharp' - TBD *'Lisa Wood/The Terminator' - the Beautiful Macaw's murderous daughter who turned against her and became a mercenary out to kill anyone she is paid to kill. *'The Llama King' - TBD *'Jaidynn Quillen/Ultra Maxima' - TBD * Issues #''/Respeed/'' - Set twenty-two years in the future, Caitlin Brady officially became her father's successor as the hero of FingerTown as TBD. #''/Personal Business/'' - Collin is invited to a dinner as he is unaware of being an ambush set by a new threat known as the Terminator, Ultra Maxima or TBD, unsure to catch him and to TBD. As a result, Caitlin and Charlotte TBD. # Trivia *It has a darker and more adult tone, including extreme violence, mild nudity, strong language, drugs and alcohol and TBD. *It was rumored at the beginning that Charlotte was named like that as a homage to Charlotte Painex from Good Ol' Magic, with those rumors being later confirmed to be true. *Charlotte is confirmed to be bisexual, apparently being attracted to both Caitlin and the Terminator, with her and Caitlin becoming a couple later on. *Since Jayden and Courtnei are both women, Matthew was conceived through in vitro fertilization, with Collin being their sperm donor while Courtnei carried the pregancy. Category:Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas